EAW House of Glass (2017)
| city = Detroit, Michigan | lastevent = Manifest Destiny (2017) | nextevent = Road to Redemption (2017) | lastevent2 = House of Glass (2016) | nextevent2 = House of Glass (2018) }} Background '''House of Glass '''features professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brand, Dynasty. It also features stipulations that are centered around the stipulation of glass. At Territorial Invasion, the EAW Answers World Championship match would result in a no-contest due to The Pizza Boy and Eclipse Diemos unable to return into the ring before the ten-count. After this, Nasir Moore would become the sole survivor in the Divide and Conquer Match to not only make StarrStan the sole General Manager, but become the number one contender to the EAW Answers World Championship. Once on Dynasty, Nasir Moore and The Pizza Boy would meet in the ring with StarrStan to talk about their eventual match together, but Eclipse Diemos would make an appearance to interject. He would state that he should be in the match due to the controversial ending to the match, but Nasir would state that he earned the opportunity and won't be denied what was owed to him. StarrStan would come to the decision that Nasir Moore would retain his contendership for the championship, The Pizza Boy would be given the option to choose the stipulation for the match at House of Glass, and Eclipse could be in the match if he could defeat Nasir Moore the following week. In the main event match the next week on Dynasty, Eclipse Diemos would be victorious in the match and earn his way into the EAW Answers World Championship Match against Nasir Moore. However, Eclipse would hope to deliver more punishment towards his future opponent, but The Pizza Boy would quickly rush out to the scene to put a stop to assault. The Pizza Boy would announce that because he didn't want to leave Nasir Moore and him vulnerable to whatever The Sanatorium had planned for him, he decided to make the match a Red Wallz Match to keep the match between the three of them. On the Lisbon episode of Dynasty, Darkane would be able to win a Hardcore Invitational Match that also featured Target Smiles, Khamsin, Ryan Savage, and St. Anger to earn himself a future opportunity at the EAW Hardcore Championship. With the tensions flaring between both men in the lead into Territorial Invasion, both him and Scott Diamond would be placed into the Divide and Conquer Match. Scott Diamond would be inserted into Team Monroe and Darkane would be placed into Team StarrStan. During this meeting with StarrStan about the match, it would also be announced that both men would fight for the EAW Hardcore Championship at House of Glass. During the actual match, Darkane would make a surprising elimination on Scott Diamond during the match. On the Dynasty after Territorial Invasion, Scott Diamond would face Khamsin in singles competition. Khamsin would put up a valiant effort, but Scott Diamond would prove to be victorious. During the Darkane and Ahren Fournier match, Scott Diamond's music would interrupt and cost Darkane the match via a roll-up pin. The next show would host a meeting with StarrStan between the two to discuss the stipulation that would happen for the event. Scott Diamond would want the match to be a Glass Tables Match, but Darkane would want the match to be a Glass Ladder Match, and StarrStan would decide that to make this a Glass Rules Match to allow both men to use whatever method they felt they wanted to use to become the EAW Hardcore Champion. At Territorial Invasion, Tyler Parker would make his return to EAW in the Divide and Conquer Match. He would be able to eliminate Scott Oasis from the match, but would end up being the runner-up and eliminated by Nasir Moore in the match. After that on the next show, Scott Oasis would appear on Dynasty and announce that he would have a new manager to accompany him: Sebastian Monroe. Later into the night, Tyler Parker would defeat St. Anger on his return match on Dynasty, but would be subjected to an attack by Scott Oasis as a result for Tyler costing him an opportunity at the EAW Answers World Championship. At the following show, Tyler Parker would be seen exiting the office of StarrStan and would state that a match between Scott Oasis and him has been made for House of Glass. He would also make mention that the following week, he would announce the stipulation for the match. On Dynasty, StarrStan made the announcement that the Glass Gauntlet would return and the prize would be a future opportunity at the EAW Hardcore Championship. Once the announcement was made, Hurricane Hawk would arrive and ask to be included into the match as he hoped for an opportunity. StarrStan would allow him to be in the match, but he would have to face another participant in a match the following week, Target Smiles. The following week, Ryan Savage would meet StarrStan backstage as he was walking through the hallway, discussing with him about his recent failures on the roster. StarrStan, believing that this would be able to return Ryan Savage to the man he once was, decided to insert him into the Glass Gauntlet Match. Ahren Fournier would have a match with Brayden Wolfe during this show that would result in him getting a victory. StarrStan, feeling that he has really shown proper gratitude towards him being in the Divide and Conquer match for his team, decided to insert him into the Glass Gauntlet Match. StarrStan would also announce that he would give Brayden Wolfe a second opportunity to impress him and if he did, he would be placed into the Glass Gauntlet Match. Matches Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017 Category:EAW Dynasty